The Mirror of Hatred
by epithree
Summary: Yoda believes that only Ahsoka can turn Anakin back to the light. Obi-Wan seeks her out at the asylum upon Shili. Together, they follow Padme to a certain volcanic planet. What happens when Anakin is confronted by both his master and padawan? AU RoS
1. Shili: Harsh Truth

**Title****: **The Mirror of Hatred

**Author****: **epithree

**Genre****: **AU

**Characters****: **Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker

**Timeline****: **Revenge of the Sith – The Empire Strikes Back

**Summary****: **Yoda believes that only Ahsoka can turn Anakin back to the light. Obi-Wan seeks her out at the asylum upon Shili. Together, they follow Padme to a certain volcanic planet. What happens when Anakin is confronted by both his master and padawan?

**Author's Notes****: **This story has now been updated to the second draft.

**Disclaimer****:** Star Wars is not mine. Just playing with the sand.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

Part I: The Altercation

Entry **ONE **of 5 **- ****Harsh Truth**

Shili

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano walked briskly along a dimly lit corridor. Side by side, they had been navigating through the asylum tunnels for the last thirty standard minutes. Soon they would reach a hidden landing pad where Obi-Wan's slapdash ship was waiting. Then, the craft would whisk them away towards rampant uncertainty.

Their two pairs of eyes were as sullen as they had ever been, and their hooded cloaks did nothing to stop the waves of sorrow undulating between them. Obi-Wan risked a glance at the young girl only to find her pain penetrating his psyche. Her aching was rivaled solely by Obi-Wan's own inner turmoil.

The conversation that had transpired between the two of them was enough to push anyone over the edge. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had shared disturbing information with one another. It wasn't long after Obi-Wan had arrived that both of them learned harsh truths about Anakin.

Ahsoka had to admit that it was refreshing to see master Kenobi again. If the circumstances had been different, then she might have even enjoyed his company. The reality surrounding Anakin's turn overshadowed everything. Still, there was a comfort that was palpable between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka; a comfort that was produced by simply being together again.

The dank corridor opened up into a larger tunnel lit by torchlight. Ahsoka couldn't bear to stay silent anymore. Even though it had been a year and a half since she'd seen Obi-Wan, the young girl still felt like she could tell the Jedi master anything. "I'm glad you came for me, master Kenobi." She looked towards him ever so slightly.

"As am I," Obi-Wan said. "We need you more than you know." The Jedi master was amazed at how much the young girl had grown over the last eighteen months. She was almost at eye level with him.

"We?" Ahsoka inquired, without looking this time.

"Yes Ahsoka... master Yoda and I knew that you'd be integral to this plan," Obi-Wan stated as a matter of fact. "We need you," he repeated. "_Anakin _needs you."

The gleam in Ahsoka's bright blue eyes continued to diminish as she thought about the plight of her master. The more she reflected upon Anakin, the worse it became. "Tell me, master Kenobi, how are we going to find Anakin?"

"I have to be honest Ahsoka," Obi-Wan explained. "I don't know where he is, but I shall tell you what master Yoda told me." He wanted to smile as he thought about Yoda's wisdom. However, he just couldn't muster up the strength. "Search your feelings."

"That's all he told you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes," he said plainly. "And that I'd know how to find him." The force had shown Obi-Wan the way. "As it turns out, Yoda was right. I've taken care of everything. We shall be led straight to him."

Then, Ahsoka had a revelation. "Padme." She knew the senator all too well at this point. "You're going to follow Padme."

Even though Ahsoka had told him that she knew of their forbidden relationship, Obi-Wan was still surprised at the young girl's resourcefulness. "Your insight serves you well." This would be a delicate situation for Ahsoka, so Obi-Wan continued to speak. "I must warn you Ahsoka. You cannot afford to let your personal feelings get in the way. It could endanger the mission." He paused. "We must persuade Anakin to return to the light."

Ahsoka knew that she couldn't hide much from Obi-Wan. However, she was still stunned that he knew about the feelings she had developed towards Anakin. "Don't worry, master Kenobi. That was a long time ago." She exhaled. "And it was just a childish crush." She had to admit that back then, when she had first found out about Anakin and Padme, she felt jealousy, an emotion that a Jedi shouldn't know. "Besides, you know he's like a sibling to me."

"Ah yes." Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks for a moment. "He once said to me that I was the closest thing he ever had to a..."

Ahsoka cut him off. She knew what the Jedi master was going through. "You don't have to say it. I understand master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's eyes began to water. "Let's continue Ahsoka. We're almost there."

Seeing Obi-Wan this way generated a pang of guilt within Ahsoka. She removed her hood and looked at the Jedi master earnestly. "I'm so sorry master Kenobi." Like Obi-Wan, she also could not avoid watery eyes. "I'm so sorry that I left."

Obi-Wan slowly took off his hood as well, and placed a hand upon the young Togruta's shoulder. He gave the girl a warm look of understanding. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my child." The Jedi master spoke with the utmost of sincerity. "Granted, I don't know the details of your disorder, but I'm glad you were able to come here for the help you needed."

Ahsoka stared at the rocky surface of the tunnel. "If only I had stayed," she said morosely. "I could have done something." Anger began to well up inside the girl. "I _knew _he was flirting with the dark side!" She looked up at Obi-Wan while regret consumed her soul.

Obi-Wan knew that they couldn't afford to stand there dwelling upon the past. He nudged Ahsoka along as delicately as he had broached her mental instability. They began to walk again, a bit more rapidly. As they adorned their hoods once more, Obi-Wan spoke. "The council supported your decision to leave. Besides, they would have decreed that you were unfit for duty had you stayed."

"I know," Ahsoka conceded. Even though Obi-Wan was doing his best to relieve the girl, her guilt continued to swell. "But I'm still a Jedi." She began to quietly sob. "I should have been betrayed by the clones like all the others." The harsh reality of the situation had damaged her spirit beyond repair.

"No, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stopped again, cupping the girl's chin with his hand. "It is the way of the force." He was adamant about his proclamation. "You being sent back to Shili was meant to be." The Togruta girl nodded reluctantly. "When master Yoda ordered me to face Anakin, I was simply going to stow away on Padme's ship. However, I soon realized that it was my destiny to seek you out first." They started walking again. "Only together can we turn Anakin back to the light."

The tunnel finally ended and the pair of Jedi set foot upon a durasteel landing pad. It was twilight on Shili and many stars were already visible. Both Jedi immediately took notice of the refreshing breeze.

"You really believe we can do it?" Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan.

They headed towards Obi-Wan's shoddy vessel as the Jedi master answered. "Trust in the force Ahsoka... my instincts tell me that you're the only one that can get through to Anakin."

The small commercial freighter was the best Obi-Wan could do to protect his identity as a Jedi. Ahsoka spoke as they climbed the boarding ramp. "Where are we going first, master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan had already planted a homing device on the hull of Padme's ship, long before his trip to Shili. Due to his impressive spying skills, he knew precisely when the senator would leave to find Anakin. "To Coruscant, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan responded with little emotion. "We have a ship to follow."

Ahsoka swallowed hard while she sat in the copilot's seat. Obi-Wan's response had surprised her. The plan was already in motion, and there was no turning back now. Obi-Wan fired up the engines. They _would_ face Anakin.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	2. Coruscant: Stakeout

**The Mirror of Hatred **by **epithree**

* * *

Entry **TWO** of 5 - **Stakeout**

Coruscant

**A**fter navigating through the shadows of Coruscant, Obi-Wan set his ship upon a public parking platform. There were dozens of vessels parked on the commercial dais, and it was a safe distance away from Padme's Nubian craft.

Obi-Wan manned a pair of electrobinoculars in order to stakeout the attached landing pad of Padme's Coruscanti dwelling. He knew that she would leave within the hour. Now he and Ahsoka needed only to wait.

Ahsoka Tano gazed at the hypnotic skylanes above while Obi-Wan kept tabs on the senator's starship. She attempted to relax, but it was no use. 'If only I could drop into a meditative state,' she thought to herself. Ahsoka dismissed the idea with the belief that it would be rude while Obi-Wan sat there doing all of the work.

Obi-Wan took a break to peer over at Ahsoka. He noticed that she was staring at the Coruscant traffic. To ease some of the discomfort they were both feeling, the Jedi master decided to break the silence. "You know my master Qui-Gon used to make me stare at the skylanes in order to achieve meditation," he said with as much warmth as possible. "Then I taught the technique to Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled for the first time in days. "Really?" She seemed intrigued. "Anakin taught that method to me!" It was a warm memory. "He never told me that it was yours."

Now Obi-Wan smiled. "It's good to know that Anakin felt some of my methods were worth teaching," he admitted in a playful manner. Then he looked through the electrobinoculars again. No activity yet.

After another moment of quiet, Ahsoka spoke her mind. "I know it's not the Jedi way, but master Kenobi... have you ever known hatred?" She slunk back in the copilot's chair, a bit embarrassed about asking.

Obi-Wan responded while he continued to spy on the landing pad. "Why do you ask, Ahsoka?"

The female Togruta exhaled. "Well... it's just that I've been feeling such anger... towards the clones... towards Palpatine... even towards Anakin." She paused. "I can't even process the atrocities they've all committed." A look of fierce rage appeared across her face. "I think I hate them." Another pause. "All of them."

The Jedi master didn't quite know what to say next. Trusting in the force, he let his instincts take over. "Have you ever known hatred before?"

Thinking about the question for a moment, Ahsoka shifted in her seat. She decided to give a genuine answer considering the honesty they were both offering each other. "Honestly master... when I had feelings for Anakin... I hated the way he and Padme looked at each other."

Obviously, the young girl was reaching out to Obi-Wan. There was no reason to hold back anymore. Obi-Wan chose to be just as honest. "You know Ahsoka; I think I hated the way they looked at each other too." He sighed. "I hated the way she would do anything for him."

Ahsoka was truly stunned. Had master Kenobi just confided in her that he had feelings for the senator? Before she could answer, or change the subject herself, Obi-Wan went on speaking. "Ahsoka... in all honesty, Jedi are not perfect. It's a fact we know all too well now." He placed one hand upon his bearded chin as he continued to survey the landing pad. "I felt tremendous hatred towards the Sith lord I faced on Naboo."

The young Jedi couldn't believe the sincerity Obi-Wan was offering. She was truly moved. "Thank you for helping me through this, master Kenobi." Ahsoka felt great relief knowing she wasn't the only Jedi to deal with hatred.

Obi-Wan's free hand went back to the electrobinoculars. "You're quite welcome, Ahsoka." Suddenly, he leaned forward, almost touching the transparisteel viewport. "Looks like we finally have some activity."

The knots returned to Ahsoka's stomach as she realized they were that much closer to following Padme. She listened attentively while Obi-Wan described what was happening on the landing pad.

"Hmmm... she seems to be arguing with captain Typho. He most likely doesn't want her to leave." Obi-Wan was amazed that Padme was planning on going alone. 'She would truly do anything for Anakin,' he thought to himself. Ahsoka waited for more information. "Oh... there's her protocol droid. He's boarding the ship."

Ahsoka didn't want to hear what Obi-Wan said next. "And there she goes. It's just her and Threepio. The captain has left." This was it. Padme knew where to find Anakin, and the time had come.

The Nubian's realspace engines ignited and Padme was off. Obi-Wan squeezed Ahsoka's shoulder warmly. "It's time," he said plainly.

It all happened so quickly. They were suddenly trailing Padme's ship, keeping their distance. As they followed her into Coruscant's upper atmosphere, Ahsoka centered herself through the force.

Yes, Padme knew where Anakin was. And soon Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would possess that knowledge also.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	3. Mustafar: High Riverbank

**The Mirror of Hatred **by **epithree**

* * *

Entry **THREE** of 5** - High Riverbank**

Mustafar

**J**edi Ahsoka Tano stood next to a mighty river of red-orange lava. Turmoil engulfed her countenance. There, upon the high riverbank, she watched as Obi-Wan and his former apprentice dueled on a platform surrounded by volatile magma.

Obscured by thick sulfuric clouds and volcanic emissions, the sky could not be seen. Superheated particles of lava drifted through the hot, noxious air.

This was Mustafar.

The nearby canyon walls spewed molten rock, and violent eruptions tormented Ahsoka's soul from afar. All she could do at this point was watch. She dare not get any closer to the flowing lava before her.

Using the force as best she could, Ahsoka kept most of the bigger particles from singeing her red skin. However, the warm air currents were highly unpredictable, and many of the smaller pieces found their way to the girl.

The young Togruta ignored each sting as the floating lava particles burned her. Watching the duel play out before her was far more painful.

Ahsoka wondered how a place like this could even exist as undulating waves of heat hit her relentlessly.

Ever since their arrival to the harsh world, she could do nothing to stop the aching within her. Now, as she contemplated about what had transpired so far, her internal pain was even worse.

The plan had not gone well…

* * *

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano had landed at an abandoned section of the mining complex, away from the turbulent lava flows.

Swiftly, they had exited Kenobi's commercial ship and made their way to Padme's Nubian craft, which was located upon a landing pad threatened by a nearby river of magma.

The duo revealed themselves to Anakin and Padme while the senator was pleading with her husband to abandon the dark side.

Anakin became furious.

Although he was incredibly surprised to see his former padawan Ahsoka Tano, he immediately felt that the three were conspiring against him.

Enraged, the new dark lord motioned towards Padme with a closed fist. However, before the force grip had taken hold, Obi-Wan had selflessly rushed in to defend the senator.

Anakin and his former master struggled against each other, arms high in the air. It was at this moment that Ahsoka decided to get Padme to safety.

As the two women rushed on board Padme's ship, Ahsoka persuaded the senator to stay there.

Normally, Padme would never have agreed to stay out of the picture. However, she had to sort through her emotions. Anakin had actually attempted to harm her. She was in utter shock.

Once Padme was safely in the cockpit with Threepio, Ahsoka rushed back out to the landing pad.

Upon her return, the scene was bleak.

Lightsabers had been lit, and the mighty blues clashed against each other with ferocity.

While she was exiting Padme's ship, Ahsoka had heard Obi-Wan announce that he would do what he must. She didn't want to know what that meant.

Ahsoka Tano ignited her green-bladed lightsaber due to pure instinct. She desperately wanted to do something.

Wanting to help Obi-Wan and yearning for her chance to talk to Anakin, Ahsoka almost interfered. However, the force told her that it wasn't her place.

This confrontation _had _to happen.

Her destiny would come when the time was right.

The battle quickly progressed throughout many sections of the lava-enshrouded complex. Ahsoka kept her distance, but followed. The combatants took no notice of her while she was keeping track of the entire ordeal.

* * *

**A**nd so, Jedi Ahsoka Tano was now upon the high riverbank, watching the climax of a vicious battle between master and apprentice.

The platform hovered along the mighty river of lava, headed straight for Ahsoka's location.

She was completely unaware that her actions would soon alter the outcome of this epic duel.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	4. Mustafar: Destiny Leap

**The Mirror of Hatred **by **epithree**

* * *

_And so, Jedi Ahsoka Tano was now upon the high riverbank, watching the climax of a vicious battle between master and apprentice. _

_The platform hovered along the mighty river of lava, headed straight for Ahsoka's location. _

_She was completely unaware that her actions would soon alter the outcome of this epic duel._

* * *

Entry **FOUR **of 5**- Destiny Leap**

Mustafar

**T**he hovering platform made its way along the unstable lava flow as Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at each other with focused intensity.

Both combatants had to be exhausted from the acrobatic battle. They had miraculously avoided every volcanic hazard thrown at them by the harsh world.

Squinting, Jedi Ahsoka Tano couldn't believe what she was seeing. The platform's occupants were locked in battle position again.

Were they actually going to continue to go at it?

Never before had the sound of a Jedi's weapon caused Ahsoka to tremble with fear. The hum of the cyan lightsabers was surprisingly eerie.

Ahsoka now looked with eyes wide open. Watching the duel play out from her vantage point on the bank was more than just scary for the young girl. She felt totally helpless.

The intensely red lava had become quite active, and Ahsoka worried about the safety of Kenobi and Skywalker. She hoped they could somehow get off the repulsorlift platform.

Lava spurted upwards from the dangerous flow, and the Togruta shook her head as the stage approached her vicinity along the riverbank.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were now close enough to be heard. Not knowing what to expect, Ahsoka listened.

Obi-Wan's voice resonated loudly throughout the volcanic canyon. "Anakin... chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

Then another voice, Anakin's, boomed across the base of the valley. "And from my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

As Ahsoka heard Anakin yell those words, she experienced a powerful chill upon the hottest planet she had ever known.

How could her master say that?

'He's truly lost to the dark side,' she thought with much despair.

Obi-Wan responded to Anakin as if on cue. "Well then you are lost!"

Ahsoka could feel Obi-Wan's anger surge as he spat out the words. The show of emotion was a rarity for the Jedi master.

The clashing of blue sabers started again, and it was thunderous, echoing throughout the cloud-enveloped canyon.

Ahsoka could only observe as the platform got closer.

The dais touched the sooty shore as the impressively agile form of Obi-Wan leapt off of it.

Shocked, Ahsoka looked on as Obi-Wan landed next to her upon the high riverbank. They both stood there firm, curious as to what Anakin Skywalker would do next.

Anakin, still on the platform, looked at Obi-Wan with eyes of menace.

Once Kenobi realized that his former apprentice had nothing to say, he decided to break the temporary silence.

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan's words had come instinctively, without hesitation. He truly hoped that Anakin wouldn't challenge him any further.

"You underestimate my power." Anakin's eyes were glowing yellow, and lava pieces drifted around him, making the scene all the more disturbing for Ahsoka. She wanted all this to stop right now.

Anakin had other ideas.

Hot magma bubbled up from the active river while Obi-Wan spoke his next words. "Don't try it." A stern look appeared across his weary face.

Suddenly, the force called out to Ahsoka Tano.

Time seemed to decelerate and she could predict Anakin's next move.

He was about to leap over Obi-Wan, but something was amiss…

Obi-Wan wasn't going to hold back!

Ahsoka reeled. She knew, undoubtedly, that the Jedi master would swing away at his former student.

And then, Anakin leapt.

* * *

**~to be continued**


	5. Mustafar: Blazing Objection

**The Mirror of Hatred **by **epithree**

* * *

_Anakin's eyes were glowing yellow, and lava pieces drifted around him, making the scene all the more disturbing for Ahsoka. _

_She wanted the duel to stop right now. _

_Anakin had other ideas. _

_Hot magma bubbled up from the active river while Obi-Wan spoke. "Don't try it." A stern look appeared across his weary face. _

_Suddenly, the force called out to Ahsoka Tano. _

_Time seemed to decelerate and she could predict Anakin's next move. _

_He was about to leap over Obi-Wan, but something was amiss… _

_Obi-Wan wasn't going to hold back._

_Ahsoka reeled. She knew, undoubtedly, that the Jedi master would swing away at his former student._

_And then, Anakin leapt._

* * *

Entry **FIVE** of 5** - Blazing Objection**

Mustafar

**A**hsoka screamed "No!" and locked sabers with Obi-Wan, pushing the blue blade out of Anakin's trajectory.

The new Sith lord easily cleared Obi-Wan due to Ahsoka's intervention. He landed gracefully, and the new positioning gave him the tactical advantage.

Lightsabers crackled as Kenobi and Tano pushed against each other. There was an intense contrast between the blue-green saber lock and the bright red lava.

Obi-Wan couldn't formulate any words. He just struggled against Ahsoka's green saber, clueless about his next move.

While she began to process the ramifications of her decision, Ahsoka sensed more danger through the force. Her former master was approaching rapidly from his high position upon the riverbank. She instantly knew his intentions.

Before Anakin could swing at Obi-Wan, Ahsoka's emerald blade was whipped around to meet the dark lord's. The Togruta girl was quick… even quicker than Anakin remembered.

Obi-Wan backpedaled to the motionless platform, which was now lodged into the shore of the molten river. He deactivated his lightsaber, stunned by what Ahsoka had done. She had saved both men.

The Jedi master was even more shocked by his own actions. He thought about what he would've done had Ahsoka not stopped him. Overwhelmed by his raw emotions, Obi-Wan fell to one knee, water conquering his eyes.

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker traded blows as they progressed upwards along the soot. The initial pace of the bout was extremely fast, with lightsabers whirring. Blades met every second and the sheer speed of the swordplay tested the stamina of both fighters.

They had quickly traversed a large portion of the sooty hill. Halfway up the steep embankment, Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously realized their whereabouts. They stood next to a durasteel pathway leading back to the mining complex.

The battle had only lasted a standard minute so far, and both combatants decided that the metallic path was just an escape route. Each knowing that the other intended to stop, they both halted the battle abruptly.

Ahsoka immediately called upon the force to replenish some of her strength. She thought about Anakin's combat skills. 'How is he showing no signs of fatigue after such an epic confrontation with master Kenobi?' With a sullen gaze, she looked into Anakin's eyes. The dark side penetrated her countenance.

It was now a standoff. Both warriors held their sabers in a defensive position. Anakin smirked while Ahsoka glowered at him. The Togruta was taken by surprise when she realized that their force bond still existed. They had not communicated with each other in this way since their days as a formidable Jedi team.

What Ahsoka sensed was disturbing. The telepathic exchange allowed her to perceive Anakin's inner turmoil. Light still resided within him, but it was skewed and inaccessible. The dark side held his luminosity captive. He had been corrupted… tainted. Nevertheless, he looked at Ahsoka knowingly.

The communication had come easily, as if they were still master and padawan. Neither wanted the altercation to end. They would finish this. Emerald and cyan blades lighting their faces, the pair fixed their eyes upon the nearby durasteel pathway. They glanced at each other once more. Then, they took action.

Tano and Skywalker severed the pathway's supports in unison, golden sparks showering around them. The whole contraption tumbled into the nearby lava, assuring that this confrontation would continue.

This sudden act of demolition was simply a sign that they had agreed to resume their encounter. Neither intended to escape.

Power and intimidation fueled all Sith. While Anakin reveled in his destructive capability, Ahsoka used the distraction to her advantage. Enhancing her speed through the force, she charged Anakin. Their blades clashed. The dark lord hadn't expected such a ferocious attack from his former padawan.

To her own surprise, Ahsoka realized that she was pushing Anakin backwards. Using all of her unbridled anger, she pushed harder, causing them to move up the high riverbank even more.

"How could you defend him?" Anakin spat out. "I hate him!" The rage in his voice shook Ahsoka to the core.

Although he was now meditating upon the platform, Obi-Wan had heard Anakin yell. The pain caused by the comment devoured the Jedi master's very soul. He could only take comfort in the force. And what the force told him was crystal clear.

Obi-Wan had done what Yoda wanted. Bringing Ahsoka here to reason with Anakin was the priority. However, the plan had gone awry. She never got her chance, for Anakin had engaged Kenobi in combat. Since that was the case, Yoda's instructions called for Obi-Wan to defeat Anakin at all costs. And so, Jedi master Kenobi had been prepared to do what he must, but fate intervened. _Ahsoka_intervened. She had made her decision, and Obi-Wan had to allow her to confront Anakin without physical interference.

Back upon the high riverbank, the combatants stared at each other with hardened rage.

"And I hate _you_!" Ahsoka shouted back.

'How could Anakin say that he hates Obi-Wan?' she thought while her rage intensified.

As the young girl faced off against Anakin atop the river's embankment, she wondered if she was staring into a mirror. Would she become like him? After all, she now _hated _Anakin. No. She would not give in to this.

Obi-Wan knew that Ahsoka was furious with her former master, but she had still shown compassion by defending the new dark lord. The Jedi master desperately wanted Ahsoka to revert back to the original plan. 'Why would you save someone you hate?' Obi-Wan was speaking to the girl through the force. He hoped that she might decide to talk with Anakin.

Amazed, Ahsoka hesitated in battle for just a moment. It was enough to give Anakin the upper hand. Now he was the one pushing his opponent back. Kenobi had unknowingly helped the dark lord by contacting Tano.

It was true. Ahsoka had saved Anakin from Obi-Wan's hand. However, she then defended Obi-Wan by locking sabers with Anakin. Ultimately, she couldn't bear to allow either of them to harm the other. Ahsoka had seen the entire duel. Watching the master and apprentice fight was more painful than she could describe.

'Only you can return Anakin to the light,' Obi-Wan added.

Ahsoka continued to block blow after blow from the dark lord, but she was tiring. She finally faltered, and fell upon the hill of soot. Anakin's blue blade was instantly thrust towards the Togruta's face. She easily knocked it aside with her own green blade.

Augmenting her agility with the force, Ahsoka rolled into a crouch and then lunged at Anakin's lightsaber hilt with her weapon.

Anakin dodged just in time, but the attempt was enough to knock him off balance. He loosened his grip upon the hilt in the process.

While crawling upon the surface of the hill, Ahsoka unleashed another quick thrust that Anakin had to block.

Trying to recover from Ahsoka's swift strike, Anakin staggered from pure exhaustion.

Ahsoka was shocked, for she had detected no signs of fatigue from the dark lord. By utilizing his dark side aura, Anakin had taught himself how to mask that particular aspect of his constitution. However, it was now obvious that the conflict with Kenobi had taken its toll.

Anakin motioned towards his former apprentice with one palm as he regained his balance. Kneeling upon the soot, Ahsoka followed suit. They were both initiating a force-push with what remained of their strength.

The potency of the pushes built up exponentially as they both siphoned energy towards one another. After a few seconds, their power reserves were depleted. When their arms dropped, the invisible sphere between them released its energy as a powerful force explosion.

Both combatants were pushed away in opposite directions. Ahsoka was launched back to the riverbank's apex, while Anakin was thrown towards the nearby stream of lava.

As gravity stopped Ahsoka's ascent, it added to Anakin's momentum in the other direction. The newest dark lord was propelled double the distance that Ahsoka had traveled. He stumbled to the base of the hill, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

Ahsoka sprang to her feet, deactivated her saber, and yelled out to Anakin. "Stop this at once, master!" She just couldn't take anymore. Her eyes were rimmed with tears.

Anakin clawed at the soot-strewn riverbank, attempting to pull himself higher. Neither he nor Ahsoka had noticed that his boots were submerged in the nearby lava. "You called me... master?" Something had been miraculously triggered within Anakin's soul. He allowed himself to recognize Ahsoka as his former padawan rather than an evil Jedi. Anakin had tapped into memories long forgotten.

"Yes... I did." Ahsoka answered, still furious with her former master. She looked upon Anakin from the top of the hill, feeling sorry for the broken man.

Guilt and sorrow surged through Anakin like never before. Quietly sobbing, he spoke again. "Snips?"

Ahsoka noticed that the yellow had left his eyes. "Yes," she said again, mentally cursing herself. She didn't want to feel sorry for the monster. A sense of pity swept over her.

"Leave this planet," Anakin pleaded. "I can't have you see me this way." The lava had reached the top of his insulated boots, and he knew he was about to experience unspeakable anguish. He refused to get up. He refused to be saved. Hopefully, Ahsoka would get out of there before the flames started up.

All she could do was nod. Then, Obi-Wan startled the girl by grabbing her arm. "We have to go... now." He picked up Anakin's lightsaber just before pulling Ahsoka away from the scene. They headed back towards the landing pad and Padme's ship.

Anakin's clothing caught fire. No one was there to see him writhing upon the riverbank, burning for his transgressions.

Obi-Wan had spared Ahsoka, for the Jedi master knew that the dark lord would not get up. They were far away by the time Anakin's screams of agony had started.

Upon their arrival aboard Padme's ship, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found the senator asleep due to physical and emotional exhaustion. Threepio was monitoring Padme and Artoo bleeped that she was fine.

Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi was thankful that he didn't have to explain the morbid scenario to Padme for the time being. Both Ahsoka and the senator were unaware of Anakin's destiny upon the riverbank. Only Obi-Wan knew that particular truth.

Once awake, the senator would have to agree with Obi-Wan's decision to leave the planet. She would have no choice in the matter. Kenobi was fairly certain she'd cooperate due to the fact that Anakin had tried to harm her.

The Jedi master was baffled by one troubling detail. Ahsoka never sensed Anakin's suffering and Obi-Wan couldn't explain why. He had many questions for master Yoda.

Along with the droids, the three of them shot through the ominous clouds aboard Padme's ship. Obi-Wan's commercial craft was left to burn with the doomed complex.

As they sped away from the harsh world of Mustafar, Ahsoka Tano meditated. She now understood why Obi-Wan had swung at his former apprentice. It was his destiny to defeat Anakin. However, Ahsoka had stopped it from happening, for it was her destiny to save Anakin from the darkness.

Obi-Wan deduced that the molten river had consumed his former apprentice, while Ahsoka assumed that Anakin had been returned to the light.

Both Jedi believed they had succeeded. And both were blissfully unaware that an imperial shuttle was headed for the volcanic planet. Despite his blazing objection, Anakin would be saved.

* * *

**~to be continued with…**

Part II: The Aftermath


	6. Bits and Pieces

**The Mirror of Hatred **by **epithree**

Part II: The Aftermath

Entry One – **Bits and Pieces**

_Coruscant_

_Jedi Initiate Ahsoka Tano gleefully made her way up a grand staircase located in the training area of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Barely seven years of age, the young Togruta couldn't contain her mirth, for she was on her way to train with Grand Master Yoda._

_Many other initiates scrambled up and down the stairs around her, all on their way to specific classes and each following a guardian. They were all members of the Clawmouse Clan, a group of Jedi younglings that Ahsoka had been assigned to shortly after her arrival to the temple four years ago. Tano trained and shared quarters with them._

_Young Ahsoka stumbled as she ascended the great staircase. Spryly jumping back to her feet, she looked up ahead at her current guardian, Jedi Master Plo Koon. He was leading her to the session with Yoda._

_Plo Koon sensed that she had fallen, and turned around to look at her. Ahsoka smiled at her guardian, and although she couldn't see his masked face, she knew that he was smiling back through the force._

_A feeling of warmth washed over Ahsoka Tano as she continued up the stairs. It was Master Plo Koon who discovered the young girl at the age of three during his mission to Ahsoka's home world of Shili. Ever since that day, Ahsoka and Master Koon had shared a special bond. It was a source of comfort for the Togruta._

_Ahsoka had been raised in the Jedi Temple, and she now felt that she truly belonged. Naturally, the gratitude she felt towards Plo stemmed from his act of bringing her to the temple. He was responsible for discovering her force sensitivity and providing her with a home. Ahsoka would always hold a special affinity for the Jedi Master._

_Her excitement peaked as they reached the top of the flight of stairs. "This way, Ahsoka," Plo explained in his soothing baritone voice. The eager girl ran ahead of her guardian, for she could sense which room the Grand Master occupied. After navigating through several of the temple's cool hallways, Ahsoka arrived at the appointed door. Now behind the girl, Plo smiled again. He was truly amused by her exuberance. "Go ahead, Ahsoka. I shall meet you here when your lesson concludes."_

_Ahsoka shot another quick smile towards her guardian. "Thanks, Master Koon."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**T**hanks, Master Koon." Ahsoka Tano spoke the words aloud as she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the Jedi Temple. It was far too dark. She sat up groggily, examining her surroundings. As her blue eyes adjusted to the low light, Ahsoka realized that she had been asleep. She pushed a pale green blanket off of her lap and noticed that she was sitting on the ground. Beads of sweat covered her forehead.

Ahsoka now recognized the makeshift tent she occupied. Her feet were near the exit, where only slightly brighter light trickled in from the outside. She made circles with her head, working the kinks out of her tight neck. Then, it hit her. She had been dreaming again, and apparently talking in her sleep. The comforting warmth she had felt from the dream was suddenly obliterated as reality stormed back into her psyche.

During the last three days, Ahsoka had experienced dreams similar to her most recent one. They all harkened back to the days of her youth in the Jedi Temple. Her pain worsened each time she awoke. Every time Ahsoka realized that she wasn't speaking with Plo Koon, it became harder to deal with.

'Master Koon,' she thought morosely. Ahsoka shook her head slowly and once more squelched the rage she had been feeling these past few days. Her next thought came quickly. 'There is no Master Koon.' Ahsoka's eyes became thin slits as she brooded there in the dim light of the tent. She wanted to scream out in anguish. However, she did not. Instead, Ahsoka muttered to herself through gritted teeth. "The clones." They were responsible for the girl's pain. Yes, the clones. They had taken countless friends from the young Togruta.

Then, her ruminations turned back to her dream and the Jedi Temple. The corridors of the temple were so cool. Not like here. As the humid air clung to her red skin, Ahsoka remembered how content she was among those comforting halls. 'The Jedi Temple.' Tears rimmed her eyes. 'The Jedi Temple is no more.' Again, she mumbled to herself. "Anakin." The girl was seething. "Anakin took the temple from me."

The distraught Togruta burst out of the small tent with clenched fists. She was immediately met by pelting rains and she didn't care. Ahsoka looked upwards, shaking her fists at the high jungle canopy. No sky could be seen, for foliage dominated the view in all directions. The raindrops stung the skin of her face as she cursed up at the gnarled trees. "Damn you, Anakin!"

Unfortunately, Ahsoka's sleep had not been helping. She suddenly felt weak and gave into exhaustion. Tumbling to the muddy surface, Ahsoka lay on her side in a cold puddle. Her muttering continued as she surveyed the area. "Master Koon…" There were five tents arranged in a circular formation around a smoldering campfire. "…please help me." Ahsoka lay there between her tent and the embers, while the heavy rains trickled down the form of her body.

'Long overdue a talk is, I suppose.' Ahsoka shot up and sat there. Master Yoda was speaking to her through the force. She spun around to look in the direction of the bristling fire pit. Yoda sat on the other side of the embers, in a meditative position. With his back to Ahsoka, he faced the entrance to his small tent.

"Master Yoda." That's all Ahsoka Tano could bring herself to utter. She knew that the diminutive Jedi Master had left on a pilgrimage yesterday. Unaware of his quick return to camp, Ahsoka was a bit stunned to see him meditating nearby.

Yoda stood up, and with the assistance of his gimer stick, he hobbled around the fire pit to meet Ahsoka sitting in her puddle. The girl appeared quite disheveled. Her face was smeared with mud and her Jedi apparel remained soaked from the heavy rains. Yoda could sense how distraught his pupil was. Ahsoka rubbed the bridge of her nose, and tears still clung to her red cheeks.

Extending his free hand to the girl, Yoda spoke. "Up, my child. Much to discuss, there is." Ahsoka wiped her face and took Yoda's hand. She felt ashamed about her recent demeanor, and she knew that Yoda was aware of all her actions since waking up.

As she stood up, Ahsoka stared at the muddy ground. She never wanted to be seen this way, especially by Master Yoda. Realizing it was too late, she refused to look at her mentor as he led her to his tent.

Together, the two Jedi entered Yoda's little tent by crawling. Once inside, Ahsoka sat cross-legged next to a wax-filled bucket. Yoda lit the centralized wick and offered the girl his torn blanket. "Thank you, Master Yoda." Ahsoka now looked at the Jedi Master. She felt warmer in his presence. The improvised candle provided adequate light, and Yoda seated himself opposite the young girl.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Yoda broke the silence. "What feel you?" His pointy ears twitched ever so slightly in anticipation of a response.

Ahsoka watched the flickering candle with a defeated look across her face. She grabbed a nearby rock and started chiseling lines in the muddy ground. Once again, she couldn't bring herself to look at Yoda.

The wise Jedi knew what Ahsoka was going through. "Miss your childhood, you do." Yoda nodded slowly as he spoke the words.

The young girl seemed offended. She dropped the rock and jerked her head to the side, placing her chin upon her shoulder. "No." Ahsoka had no desire to admit it. She would rather put it another way. "I… I miss…" The Togruta struggled to say the words. "I miss Master Koon." She continued to stare at the inside of the tent, avoiding eye contact with her mentor.

Before Master Yoda could offer any wisdom, Ahsoka furrowed her brow and turned to face him. She pointed a finger towards Yoda, and the nearby flame intensified as if fueled by her rage. "Don't say it, master." She sighed, made fists, and dropped them to her lap. "Please don't bring up attachment." Ahsoka shook her head slowly. "I can't do it anymore, master. I can't… pretend."

Yoda expected this reaction from the girl. "Mmm… yes." His ears perked up as he nodded again. "The ways of the Jedi Order… forbidden, attachment is." He waited for a reply.

"It… it doesn't matter anymore." The sullen girl stared at the ground once more. Then her hand went to her forehead. "The Jedi Order no longer exists."

"About attachment, right you may be," Yoda explained. Ahsoka looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "However, exist the Jedi Order does," he added firmly.

"But master," Ahsoka began. "The clones… and Anakin. Their atrocities." The candle flickered strongly.

Yoda went on. "Gone into hiding, many Jedi have. Through each of them, our Order still exists." Ahsoka was now listening carefully, and the Jedi Master continued. "And through each of _us_, the Jedi Order still exists."

"Us?" Ahsoka questioned cynically. "There are only three of us." She looked down with sad eyes. "What could we possibly do?" It seemed that the young Togruta had truly lost faith.

"Only three of us?" Yoda inquired playfully. "So certain are you?" He let out a chuckle.

Ahsoka wondered why her mentor was laughing during the somber discussion. She didn't understand what he was getting at. "Yes, master. Three. Obi-Wan, You, and I." Ahsoka thought a bit more as to what Yoda's meaning might be. 'Padme? Bail? The droids?' None of them were Jedi. Then, she figured that Yoda was referring to the newborn twins. "Granted, master. I understand the potential that resides within Luke and Leia, but they're not Jedi yet. So… who else is there?"

Yoda displayed a wry smile. "My child… to an old friend, yesterday's expedition led me."

Ahsoka seemed perplexed. "Your pilgrimage to the sacred place?" A sense of wonder returned to her bright blue eyes.

"Indeed." Yoda laughed again. "A student of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn I have become."

Now Ahsoka was really lost. "Obi-Wan's master?" Kenobi had often spoke to Ahsoka about his noble master. "But… but that's impossible."

"Always with you what cannot be." Less playful now, Yoda elaborated. "Through the force, all is possible."

"But master… how?" Ahsoka's interest peaked, but Yoda felt that he had revealed enough for the time being.

"A question for another day, that is." Yoda smiled earnestly at the girl. "Slept much, you have."

'If you can call it sleep,' Ahsoka mused with much cynicism.

"To Obi-Wan you must speak. About your last three days, he shall brief you." Yoda extinguished the recently calmed flame.

Ahsoka's demeanor had visibly changed. Although her inner turmoil and rage were not quashed, the conversation with Yoda actually helped to clear her mind. "Thank you, Master Yoda." She bowed her head slightly.

"Go now, young one. May the force be with you." After speaking the treasured phrase, Jedi Master Yoda dropped into a meditative state.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A**hsoka Tano stood and stretched after crawling out of Yoda's nearby tent. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting at the fire pit, stoking some newfound wood. Thankfully, the rains had stopped. However, the planet was still as dank and dreary as before. Above the jungle canopy, the constant cloud cover produced countless days of grey.

Though it was no longer raining, Ahsoka could feel a warm mist against her face as she made her way over to Obi-Wan. She did not sit. "I'm supposed to talk to you?" The question was asked in monotone, without any variation of timbre. Ahsoka seemed stressed out and fed up. Yoda's chat helped to clear her mind, but it raised more questions. Besides, she still couldn't ignore the pain-induced rage she was feeling.

Obi-Wan stood up and looked into the girl's eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" He placed a warm hand upon her shoulder. Now Ahsoka felt a bit sheepish for acknowledging Obi-Wan in such a cold fashion.

"No," she replied quickly. "No, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for taking out my frustration on you." Together, the two Jedi had been through so much the last three days. "Sorry," she repeated.

"Think nothing of it, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan squeezed the Togruta's shoulder and smiled. "I completely understand." The girl forced a smile back at Kenobi. "However, it _is_ imperative that we talk."

"Sure, master." Ahsoka rubbed her forehead vehemently. "But can we get away from this campsite for a while? I just need a change of scenery." She let go another sigh. 'Not that there is a change of scenery on this mud ball of a planet.'

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan responded. Then, a sardonic smile appeared across his face. "And this _mud ball _of a planet has a name. It's called Dagobah."

Ahsoka actually laughed. Kenobi had heard her droll comment through the force. "Oh yeah. That's what I meant… Dagobah." She let out another short chuckle.

Obi-Wan laughed as well. Squeezing her shoulder again, he spoke. "Come on then. Let's head for the bogs. I'm sure we can find a nice log out there." The pair of Jedi left the camp and headed northeast through some thick foliage.

"So how are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked. "You've slept a lot these past three days. And your…"

Ahsoka cut him off. She seemed embarrassed. "And my disorder has acted up, hasn't it? That's what you were going to say."

"Well," Kenobi explained, "not in those words, but yes." Obi-Wan stopped the girl. "Ahsoka, it's okay. You can talk to me about this." He gave her a nod of reassurance.

Young Ahsoka looked down for a moment. "I know, Master Kenobi. I know." They headed towards the boggy terrain again. "I'm not feeling well, master. The sleep does nothing for me and the dreams are about my childhood. But that's nothing compared to my intrusive thoughts when I'm awake." She paused. "I think about the clones. Anakin. Palpatine. I'm filled with anger and hatred." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of my own rage."

Obi-Wan was both stunned and grateful. She had confided in him. "Always remember this Ahsoka… you have been controlling these feelings and that takes more strength than I can possibly imagine." The duo arrived at the first bog.

"Thanks, master." After surveying the area, Ahsoka pointed to a log wedged between two gnarled trees on the other side of the bog. They walked along the edge of the bog, knocking huge leaves out of the way.

"Here we are," Obi-Wan stated plainly. They both sat on the mossy log in unison, facing the deep bog. "So, Ahsoka, what do you remember about the last few days?"

"Not much, master. Just bits and pieces, really." Ahsoka drew random lines in the mud with a long stick. "I remember our departure from Mustafar, with Padme and the droids. I know Padme was asleep until the assault on our ship." She kept her eyes on the mud.

"You remember Padme waking up?" Obi-Wan inquired. His hand went to his beard.

Ahsoka pondered for a moment. "Yes. She was awake during our approach to Polis Massa. Then, our ship came under attack, and that's all I remember from that day." Now she looked at Obi-Wan, perplexed. "Master Kenobi, what exactly happened? I was under the assumption that Polis Massa was loyal to the Galactic Republic and friendly towards the Jedi." She paused. "Who attacked us?"

Obi-Wan began stroking his beard. "It's true, Ahsoka. You slept due to exhaustion from the onset of your symptoms. This happened as soon as we were fired upon." Then, he answered her questions. "Apparently, the new self-proclaimed Emperor had been aware that the remote settlement served as an emergency sanctuary for the Jedi. Yoda and Senator Organa believe that one of our transmissions was intercepted during transfer of coordinates. A squadron of these new Imperials was waiting on the far side of Polis Massa in their new starfighter prototypes."

Ahsoka threw the stick into the bog and placed her hands on her waist. She felt a harsh pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry, master. I should have been able to help." The Togruta bashed at the moss-covered log with her heel and clenched her fists. "I guess I've been of no help to anybody since then."

Obi-Wan grabbed Ahsoka's arms gently, turning her to face him once more. "Young one, you have done all within your power to help. You're not responsible for the severity of your disorder." He smiled at her. "Besides, thanks to you, our mission at Mustafar was a complete success."

Ahsoka was hit with rapid flashes of her duel at Mustafar. These intrusive thoughts could not be kept at bay. She shook her head. "Master, what is to become of Anakin now that he has returned to the light?"

The query took Obi-Wan by surprise. He would have to handle this delicately. Kenobi knew what truly happened to Anakin on that riverbank, but Ahsoka did not. And Obi-Wan had only shared that information with Yoda. Hesitating for the slightest of moments, the Jedi Master decided he would not tell the girl that Anakin had been consumed by lava. Now was not the time. Although he hadn't witnessed it, Obi-Wan cringed at the thought of Anakin engulfed in flames.

"Well, Ahsoka. I cannot assume that Anakin has abandoned the dark side. He's dangerous." Obi-Wan's hand went back to his bearded chin. He wondered if Ahsoka would see through his deception.

Ahsoka's surprise was apparent. "But master. I saw Anakin's eyes return to normal. I heard him quietly sobbing." She thought some more. "He even called me Snips. He told me to leave the planet and that he didn't want me to see him in that state." A pack of mynocks flew by and disappeared into the jungle canopy.

"I believe you Ahsoka," Obi-Wan assured, "but that's not enough to indicate he's returned to the light." The Jedi Master chose to stand before he continued. "We would need solid proof."

The young Togruta considered Obi-Wan's words. "I guess you're right." Ahsoka grabbed a smooth rock and got up to stand next to Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sighed mentally in relief. Hopefully, he had eluded the topic. Sure enough, Ahsoka's next question proved easier to handle. "So, Master Kenobi, how did we escape the attack?"

He grinned. "Don't you know, Ahsoka? Luckily, Master Yoda always has a Plan B." The girl was intrigued. "Padme would soon need medical attention, but the Polis Massa facility was crawling with Imperials. Yoda and Senator Organa had beamed us alternate coordinates in case of such an emergency. Artoo helped me with some quick maneuvers and after taking minimal damage, we were able to make the jump to hyperspace." He stroked his beard. "We met here at the Dagobah System."

"Wow. The next thing I remember was waking up in a tent, shortly before the twins were born." Ahsoka puzzled. "I witnessed the birth with you and the others deep in the jungle, between my bouts of sleep. But… I never asked where all the medical equipment came from. How…"

Obi-Wan began to answer before she had finished. "We shot a medical capsule to the surface in one of the _Tantive IV_'s escape pods. It took a few more escape pods to transfer the medical droids and some extra equipment. I must say, Yoda was thoroughly prepared."

"But why come to _this_ planet? There's nowhere for the _Tantive IV _to land. Wait a minute. How'd _we_ get to the surface?" Ahsoka was determined to piece together the sequence of events.

Obi-Wan laughed again. "I understand your confusion. You see, we landed in a clearing with Padme's Nubian craft. Yoda had to guide us with the force due to zero visibility. The landing was quite… interesting. Be thankful that you were asleep." They both allowed themselves a quick chuckle. "Anyway, we left the _Tantive IV_ in orbit. It's still up there, being maintained by droids from Alderaan. As for why Yoda chose this _mud ball_ of a planet, it's actually quite simple."

Ahsoka waited for the explanation. "We needed to mask our force signatures in order to avoid detection by Sidious," Kenobi told her.

"And the millions of creatures on this planet, each with signatures of their own, make it almost impossible to pinpoint any Jedi," Ahsoka finished for him.

"Very good, young one, but there's more." Obi-Wan spoke softly. "There is a mystical cave on this planet that generates residual dark side aura."

"I know," Ahsoka stated. A bit stunned, Kenobi tilted his head. "I've felt it, master. That area is strong with the dark side."

"Yes, Ahsoka. Your insight serves you well." Kenobi was impressed. "So, the resonating dark side aura, coupled with the diverse wildlife allows us to exist as practically invisible."

A notion struck the young Togruta as she skimmed her smooth rock across the surface of the swamp. It skipped several times before sinking. "But master, how can we stay here without social contact of any kind? What about the twins? They can't grow up here."

Bubbles arose from the nearby bog where Ahsoka's rock had sunk. Neither Jedi noticed the stirring of some large aquatic being.

"Precisely," Obi-Wan exclaimed, referring to Luke and Leia. "As for us Jedi, we must protect Padme and the twins at all costs."

The warm mists turned into light rain. "Come, Ahsoka. Let's head back to the tents," Obi-Wan suggested. Knocking away much foliage, they followed the edge of the swamp to the southwest. A bubbling noise became apparent as they walked near the deep bog.

Then, the murky water churned. "I sense something," Ahsoka revealed. Bringing up the rear, Obi-Wan could see a giant noga surfacing just behind her.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as he realized the full size of the beast. "Ahsoka! Run!" His warning came too late. As Ahsoka began to dash, a large green-gray tentacle took hold of the girl's waist. She was lifted into the air and over the brownish mire.

Ahsoka could not gain access to her lightsabers, for they were trapped between the huge tentacle and her own body. "I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered while the tentacle thrashed.

Obi-Wan ignited his blue-bladed saber and sprinted towards the giant noga with his eyes narrowed. He was determined to save Ahsoka. The Jedi Master was just about to slice into the creature's appendage when suddenly, another tentacle surfaced.

Before he could strike, Obi-Wan was blasted by the second tentacle and sent flailing into the deep bog.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka yelled. Hanging above the now choppy waters of the swamp, she scanned the area frantically for Obi-Wan, but he was nowhere to be found. The Jedi Master had vanished amongst the waves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**~to be continued**


End file.
